Cuando el Trueno Siente Celos
by Padmenvy
Summary: Levi A Than nunca ha simpatizado con Squnelle... ¿Por qué será?


Hola! Antes que nada quiero agradecer los favoritos y los reviews en el fic anterior! Asi que…GRACIAS! Ò0ó

Hoy les traigo algo que faltaba aquí XD Tenía a Levi MUY abandonado…pobre…ejem..pobrecito ·_· XDD

Espero les guste!

**.-. Cuando el trueno siente celos.-.**

Intentaba concentrarse en rellenar su informe semanal, sentado en el escritorio de su cuarto. No había cerrado del todo la puerta y de tanto en tanto podía entrever como una cabecita plateada se asomaba pero que desaparecía en cuanto notaba que le estaban mirando.

Levi A Than, el guardián del trueno Varia, nunca simpatizó en exceso con ese pequeño parásito, con la hija del capitán de estrategia. Superbi Squnelle.

¿ Qué había pasado? Esa mocosa le separaba aún más de su adoradísimo jefe. A veces parecía que Xanxus solo tuviese ojos para ella y de nuevo parecía no ver lo mucho que el más alto de los varia se desvivía con él, cumpliendo con la mayor de las eficacias absolutamente todas sus ordenes y recibiendo los castigos o maltratos con la mayor de las humildades, como el fiel perro que lame la mano de su amo después de una patada por haber ensuciado la alfombra...No, el jefe no veía nada de eso, nunca estaba contento con él, no importa qué hiciera.

El malhumorado asesino trataba concentrarse por todos los medios en completar el informe que tenía entre manos y que debía entregar sin falta esa misma tarde si no quería hacer enojar al jefe...aunque sabía que él no los miraría personalmente. El trabajo del jefe, muchas veces se limitaba a revisar esos informes y a firmarlos, dejando constatado así por escrito el trabajo realizado por todos a lo largo de la semana, pero al final solía ser Squalo el que hacía ese trabajo por orden del mayor...y sin embargo, Levi siempre procuraba dar lo mejor de sí, poner su mejor letra, todo ordenado y sin faltas ortográficas por si el jefe miraba alguna vez un informe suyo...quería hacerle sentir ¿ orgulloso de él?

Estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de algo pequeño caer contra el suelo le puso en alerta, haciéndole elevar el rostro hacia la puerta, donde veía como unas bolitas de papel se deslizaban al interior de la estancia una tras otra, hasta hacer un montoncito.

- Mmhg...-

El mayor se levantó en silencio, lentamente y con sigilo abrió despacio la puerta, observando desde arriba la imagen de Squnelle, que estaba sentada en el suelo, dibujando en su pequeño cuaderno con unos lápices de colores. Dibujaba estrellitas, corazones, flores y algunas nubes y luego hacía golas con el papel, arrojándolas al interior de la habitación del otro.

- Ah! - La menor elevó la vista, quedándose mirando a Levi, con expresión sorprendida, al ser descubierta por el mayor.

- Yo no fui!..Fue...mmmh Vrooei! Fue Bel! - Y salió corriendo por el pasillo.- Fue Bel! Mátalo!-

Pero el asesino del trueno no le dejó escapar, antes de que la menor pudiese alejarse fuera de su alcance, ya le había agarrado por la ropa, elevándola hasta poder verla a la cara, como quien levanta un gato por el pellejo.

- NO! No! Suéltame! Yo no fui! - y se revolvía, intentando zafarse del agarre. Levi permanecía en silencio y la menor perdía los nervios al darse cuenta de que no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza del otro así que ya no trataba de librarse, ahora intentaba golpearle y patearle.

- ¿No te enseñó tu padre que está mal culpar a los demás de tus actos? -

La menor se detuvo, los ojos del mayor se clavaban en los suyos de tal forma que le hacía helar la sangre, aunque siempre buscase el hacerle rabiar de algún modo, realmente Nelly le tenía mucho respeto a Levi A Than, casi miedo. Él siempre se mantenía distante y callado, mirándola con desprecio, haciéndole saber que su presencia no era para nada de su agrado y de hecho, el más moreno de los varia no tenía reparos en decir lo mucho que le desagradaba ella y sus deseos de que se marchase de la casa. Se podía decir que el único motivo por el que Squnelle se atrevía a intentar hacerle rabiar, era porque veía la manera en la que "sus padres" le trataban y solo intentaba imitarlos de algún modo.

- Vrooei! YO NO FUI! - Terminó por bramarle cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, ahora no solo estaba enojada, también asustada.

- ¿ Tampoco sabes que está feo mentir, niña ? - Con expresión asqueada, el mayor miró a ambos lados del pasillo, comprobando que no había nadie más observando. Estaba desierto. Lo último que quería era que Fran los viese y le dijese a Squalo...Lo que supondría una buena paliza para Levi.

Squnelle parecía que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento, su relación con Levi en el transcurso de esos años había sido más bien escasa y apenas habían cruzado palabras alguna vez y normalmente con otra persona delante. Sin mediar palabra, el mayor la entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándola sobre su cama y mirándola desde arriba con gesto de puro asco.

Squnelle por su parte se había quedado sentada y se abrazó a sus rodillas, escondiendo allí su rostro.

-Ahora no te ves tan valiente.- Le espetó el mayor, agachándose frente a ella y tomando su mentón, obligándola a mirarle directamente. Los ojos de Levi eran fríos y carentes de ningún tipo de sentimiento que no fuese odio o en ese caso… ¿Celos?

Celos hacia esa criatura de apenas 6 años que tenía delante, tan indefensa y desvalida, tan inútil y cargante que…por mucho que lo pensara, no encontraba la razón por la que había sabido ganarse el favor de todos. Podía entender que Squalo la apreciase ya que después de todo era hija suya y Lussuria tenía el instinto maternal con todos, por lo que no era de extrañar que tomase a la menor como una muñequita a la que hacer peinados y cosas así, pero incluso Belphegor la había tomado como compañera ocasional de fechorías y era la única allí adentro que se libraba de los comentarios sarcásticos de Fran. Pero lo peor de todo era esa molestísima predilección del jefe para con ella. Ella quien no merecía de ese trato, desde que llegó solo había sido una fuente de continuas molestias para todos.

-Desde el primer día…Solo sabías llorar, comer, dormir y ensuciar el pañal…ahora solo pides, pides y molestas…Tsk- Sin querer apretó un poco el agarre en la barbilla de la menor, haciéndole esbozar una mueca de dolor.- Ni siquiera saber hacer nada de provecho por ti misma, no eres más que un asqueroso parásito inútil!-

Tras bramarle eso la soltaba con brusquedad, levantándose de nuevo y mirándola con verdadera rabia, apretando los puños. Squnelle no entendía nada y se había echado para atrás todo cuanto podía, ya pegada a la pared.

-L-Levi…- Comenzó la menor a balbucear con voz trémula. – ..No te enojes. S-solo estaba jugando…-

Pero él no la estaba escuchando, seguía dándole vueltas irremediablemente a su obsesión, ahora murmuraba en voz baja, apretando los dientes sin poder resignarse del todo al hecho de que después de tantos años, no había logrado lo que esa niña en tan poco tiempo.

-No importa lo que haga, Boss…nunca estás satisfecho conmigo…- Y tras escucharle el semblante de la pequeña cambió, como si por un momento hubiese comprendido lo que pasaba por la mente del otro aún y con su manera muy infantil de ver el mundo.

-No lo entiendo… ¡¿qué ve el jefe en ti!- Y la señaló acusador, rojo de rabia.

-… Y ¿qué ve en ti? …-

-…-

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia un momento en el que ambos se aguantaron la mirada, hasta que aquello comenzó a ser incómodo. Al fin y al cabo se trataba solo de una niña, ¿qué iba a saber ella de nada?

-¡Cállate! ¡No eres más que una mocosa estúpida! ¿Qué sabrás tú?...Él solo tiene ojos para ti y sin embargo…no aprecia nada de lo que hago.-

-… ¿estás triste porque piensas que papi Bossu no te quiere? –

- …Debería destriparte, pequeña insolente…- Se frotó las sienes, ya estaba cansado de todo eso, se veía a sí mismo teniendo una conversación con una cría que no hacía más que estorbar, de ser cualquier otra persona, ya la hubiese matado sin dudarlo, pero eso sin duda sería como cavar su propia tumba si los demás se enteraban.

- Lárgate de aquí…-

La menor le miró casi compasiva y bajó de la cama del otro con cierto esfuerzo y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas, que aún seguían desparramadas por el suelo.

-Tonto Levi…yo sé que si te quiere…- Y volteó hacia él con una sonrisa ya con la puerta abierta, a punto de abandonar la habitación y con todos los papeles en las manos.- Te quiere…estás aquí ¿no? - Y tras eso y sin decir nada más, la pequeña salió cerrando de nuevo tras ella, dejando al más alto más que sorprendido y pensativo.

-…Estoy…aquí.-

Entonces pensó, que tras más de 20 años, había permanecido al lado de Xanxus, habían otros muchos candidatos, pero sin embargo él seguía allí, con él. Pudo haberle cambiado por cualquier otro cuando quisiera pero nunca lo hizo. Tal vez ella tenía razón, tal vez no necesitaba de la aprobación constante del jefe para saber que era importante para él de algún modo, porque el transcurso de los años, había demostrado que así era. "Estás aquí", de pronto, el recordar las palabras de la menor le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, que desembocó en una leve risa por lo bajo.

-Jeh…maldita mocosa…-

Finalmente a lo mejor no era tan extraño que Squnelle se hubiese integrado tan bien entre ellos.


End file.
